


will you still love me after our first time(s)

by sorryuser



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Feelings, First Time, Kylo is so in love it’s gross, M/M, Protective Kylo Ren, Soft Kylo Ren, Soft Kylux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryuser/pseuds/sorryuser
Summary: some of their first times resonate with kylo.





	will you still love me after our first time(s)

A warm and comfortable feeling runs up Kylo’s left side every morning. The faint beat of a heart thumping against the side of his chest, making him bring the warmth closer, with the arm he’d have wrapped around it, by pure instinct. It reminded him of when he was younger, that same feeling, a safe haven. It was almost amazing that such warmth and safety could belong to a man like Armitage Hux.

Hux looked peaceful when he was asleep, not screaming at officers and missing that same bored face he’d have painted on all day. It was a form of intimidation, Kylo believed.

Armitage would always take a shower before bed but he’d blow dry his hair, believing he’d get sick if he’d ever go to sleep with wet hair. Kylo didn’t mind in the slightest, because Hux’s hair was fluffy under all that gel. The first time Kylo had seen Hux after blow drying his hair he couldn’t help the smile that played on his lips. Hux had told him to shut up before he’d even opened his mouth.

That same fluffy hair was a mess when Hux woke up, sprawled every which way. His mouth would be slightly ajar, soft snores filling the room.

The first time Kylo held Hux in bed was actually the first night they’d shared the same bed. Hux had been tossing and turning all night. Pained whimpers and sad whines falling from his lips every so often. Kylo could sense how distressed, cold, and terrified Hux was. His brows creased as he withered until Kylo finally just took him in his arms, holding him tightly, bringing him in close.

A satisfied sigh came from Hux then, he shifted lower in his sleep until his forehead was pressed against Kylo’s chest, under his chin, and Kylo’s nose settled against the top of his head. Hux smelled of coconuts and baby lotion, a weirdly amazing mix, and Kylo couldn’t really find himself letting go. He sensed Hux wouldn’t want him to either.

It had taken several months for Hux to even let Kylo into his bedroom, keeping him in the living area every time he came over, bedroom door locked tight, as if to eliminate any ideas from Kylo’s mind. Though Hux had given Kylo a key to his place, telling Kylo he only wanted him to use it for emergencies. So, Kylo had barged into Hux’s space a week after, yelling his arrival, “It’s an emergency!” His voice settled quickly as he came upon the sight before him.

Hux, his Armitage Hux, in only tight black briefs and one of those black tank tops that he didn’t know drove Kylo absolutely wild. His eyes were wide as he stared at Kylo, a spoon full of vanilla ice cream in his mouth from the bowl in his hand, “I’m sorry.” Kylo said quickly, though he didn’t leave, merely shut the door behind him.

“What was the emergency?” Hux asked when he swallowed the ice cream, calmly setting the bowl on table and taking the blanket that hungover the large couch in his living room to wrap around himself. Kylo waited until he was looking at Hux wrapped up like a burrito, the sudden urge to pick him up and smother him in kisses washed over Kylo.

“I missed you.” Kylo finally answered with a light shrug.

“And I hate you.” Hux said, serious at first before Kylo spoke again.

“You look like a burrito.” Kylo said.

Hux couldn’t help but laugh.

The first time Hux had let Kylo into his bedroom was actually their first time. Kylo pressed him up against said bedroom door, kissing up Hux’s neck and basking in his sounds as he blindly searched for the handle but was thrown off course when Hux intertwined their fingers, squeezing tightly. Kylo could then feel the fear surging through Hux, how forced his kisses had become, so he pulled back. Stared down at Hux to find that he wouldn’t even meet his eyes.

“Armitage.” Kylo said, only getting a hum from Hux as an answer, “We don’t have to—“

“I want to.” Hux tilted his head back against the door, cupping Kylo’s cheek with one soft hand, “But, will you stay with me afterwards?” He asked and warmth had spread through Kylo’s chest. He wanted to protect Hux, wanted to beat down anyone that wanted him just for the sex.

“Only if you let me stay the night.” Kylo said, rubbing up and down Hux’s arms in comfort, kissing his forehead, “Just a heads up though, I snore.” He pulled back enough to see Hux’s smiling face. Hux reaches beside him on the door and opens it.

They kiss again, blindly stumbling into Hux’s bedroom.

It brought Kylo back to when he first asked Hux out, in the viewing room, in a hushed whisper so the officers wouldn’t hear. The act made Kylo feel like a teen again, even though he was never a normal teen he figured how he felt in that moment was how it was. Hux was staring through the window hands intertwined behind his back.

“Do you like pasta?” Kylo asked as he stood beside Hux, not meeting his eyes yet but he could see out of the corner of his eye Hux turning his attention to Kylo, a confused look on his face.

“I’m sorry?” Hux said, facing the window again.

“Pasta, General, do you like it?” Kylo asked again.

Hux paused for a moment more before speaking, “Well, yes, but—“

Kylo let out a held breath, “Great, will you accompany me at my quarters tonight?”

Hux was silent, Kylo could sense something washing over Hux and couldn’t quite place his finger on it, but it made him feel at ease, “Yes.” Hux said, almost keeping a straight face but smiling before speaking, “What time?”

“Does nine work for you?” Kylo was in a state of shock, surprised that he was even able to speak.

Hux hummed, taking his tablet from the side table and tapping at it, “See you at nine.” He nodded and Kylo had never removed himself from a room quicker.

Kylo’s brought back to a wonderful reality by a snap.

“Kylo.” Hux’s groggy voice sounded through Kylo’s ears and only then had he noticed he was staring at the ceiling. The arm he had around Hux instinctively tightened before he turned his head to look at Hux, “Are you there?” He laughed, a sound that plucked at the strings of Kylo’s heart.

“What’s up?” Kylo asked.

“I woke up and you were in another universe. What do you want for breakfast?” Hux said, sitting up in bed, taking his warmth with him. He stretched his arms up in a yawn. Kylo shifted his body to the side, settling behind Hux’s naked back and wrapping one arm around his waist, the other being used to hold himself up as he placed kisses over Hux’s skin.

Hux sighed at the affection, “I want you for breakfast.” Kylo mumbled against his heated skin, “And lunch, and dinner, and dessert.” He added, pulling Hux back down onto his back to kiss him properly.


End file.
